


The one where they make out in a supply closet

by Jae201



Series: The KageHina We All Need (Coz there's enough sexual tension in canon) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing In A Closet, M/M, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae201/pseuds/Jae201
Summary: They make out.In a supply closet.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The KageHina We All Need (Coz there's enough sexual tension in canon) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591483
Comments: 16
Kudos: 316





	The one where they make out in a supply closet

All of it starts with one word.

“Tobio”

Kageyama stills, the pencil on the page pauses writing mid-sentence. He slowly turns to Hinata, who’s laying on the bed behind him. For a second, he just stares at him.

_Tobio_

Probably he heard wrong. They’ve been on this for an hour now, and all the terms and vocabulary Kageyama has to memorize probably have tired his volleyball-only filled head. Yeah, that’s it. Because there’s no way that Hinata just said—

“Tobio”

Crap.

Now Kageyama’s blushing.

He’s about to shut Hinata up because _some people want to pass their exam next week_ when Hinata says:

“It doesn’t sound right”

And the pencil falls from his grasp. But Hinata doesn’t notice, he just frowns up at the ceiling, as if decoding some important mystery.

“It’s not like _Kei_ or _Koshi_ or _Daichi._ It’s just, hard on the tongue.”

Hard on the tongue.

Kageyama’s pretty sure he’s gaping. But he’s too cool to gape, so he’s just staring non-believingly. His English work lays forgotten on the table, and a soft breeze comes through the window to inside the small room. Today was supposed to be a studying day, a calm studying Sunday. But Kageyama should’ve known, because nothing is calm when it involves Hinata. He turns back around, picking up his pencil again and trying to go back to his work.

Hard on the tongue.

“Then don’t say it,” he hears himself say. And he can practically hear Hinata’s head snapping to his direction.

_The verb to be in-_

“But I want to say it”

_The verb to be in English has a different-_

“I forbid you from saying it”

_-form in the past present and future. Some examples of the present tense are:_

“Eh?! Why? Are you mad?”

_I am_

“I’m not”

_He is_

“You are!”

_They are_

“You said it’s hard on the _tongue_ ”

_It is_

“I-I didn’t mean it normally!—”

_We are_

“—I-I meant it for like sex and stuff!”

Crickets sing in the room.

And no one else makes a sound.

_The past forms are “was” and “were”, also depending on the pronoun, while the future tense uses the verb “will” before “be”._

Kageyama realizes that yes. Hinata _will be_ dying today. Most likely in the next five seconds.

“K-Kageyama,” the sound of sheets as Hinata scrambles to a sitting position is heavy in the space. And Hinata’s voice comes out bleak, terrified. Like the time he hit Kageyama with a ball at the back of the head.

Kageyama indeed.

“Hinata, I will count to five and you better be out of my room”

Hinata was out by three.

.

“What’s gotten into you two?” Yamaguchi asks the next day at practice. Hinata just stopped to rest because, well, Kageyama’s yelling at him more than usual. That kind of thing is straining without a break here or there.

“Er, I might’ve said something to him that pissed him off yesterday,” Hinata answers, the hand not holding a water bottle going to the back of his neck. _No shit Sherlock_ he tells himself. Yamaguchi nods as they watch Asahi practice his spikes, Kageyama’s tossing the ball for him.

“That’s nothing new for you two. I just thought that after, you know, you two would be different. But it seems like nothing changed.”

Preach.

“Yeah”

They stay like that for a while, observing as the guys practice. Hinata knows that is about time he returns to practice himself. And Yamaguchi too. But it feels like they’re both waiting for something. Hinata feels hot all of a sudden.

“Uhm, er, can I- can I ask you a question?”

Yamaguchi turns to him and smiles. All warm and reliable, like he was waiting for Hinata to say that.

Is he that easy to read?

“Sure, go ahead”

Hinata’s eyes go to his shoes, and he starts shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“When, uhm, you and Tsukishima started, er, dating. How long did it take you to- to take things fur-further?”

By now, Hinata’s face is steaming, and his voice has gone so low he could barely hear it amongst the shouts and sounds of balls hitting the floor resonating in the gym. Yamaguchi frowns.

“You mean like sex? Oh, like a week.”

Hinata lets out a squeak before he hurries and covers Yamaguchi’s mouth with his hand.

“Shhhhhhhh”

Yamaguchi only chuckles, like Hinata’s a child. And then it hits Hinata.

A week.

It’s been a month and two days since Kageyama yanked him to the floor from his bike, and they haven’t kissed once after that. It’s like nothing happened. If it wasn’t for the occasional hand holding as they go home together, or Kageyama blushing here and there, Hinata would’ve thought he imagined the whole thing.

A week.

“A week,” Hinata repeats, perplexed.

Yamaguchi seems to notice Hinata’s mortification and bats his hand away, quickly trying to amend.

“But-but I-I mean, not everyone has to go that fast. It’s just that we’re childhood friends so it didn’t feel rushed at all- and you don’t have to model your relationship after ours. I-it’s silly.”

Hinata just repeats.

“A week”

And another week passes with no development from our boys.

.

Kageyama is… a simple guy.

Way too simple.

Give him a volleyball and he can survive in a dessert.

He’s never been interested in things boys his age seemed to be interested in. Things like video games, or girls, or going out with friends, those were things that never caught his attention.

Which is why, when he found himself wanting to kiss a shrimp twenty four seven, that caught him by surprise.

Like, really by surprise.

It was fine before he actually lost his senses and kissed the little shit in the middle of the court. Before he did it again on the school yard. But after he did, and after he found out Hinata liked _him,_ liked him like _that._ Well, now the urge doesn’t seem to go away. It’s ever present, like an itch he can’t get at.

And it’s so annoying.

He knows it’s stupid, that now they’re dating and he’s allowed to want those kinds of things. But it bothers him, because before he thought he didn’t _need_ those kinds of things. And now that he found out he does, with the little chibi for that matter, Kageyama feels like he lost. To himself. Or something.

And Kageyama doesn’t like to lose. Because, in fact, he _can_ control himself. He won’t be jumping Hinata simply because he can. So he hasn’t.

But the little fuck makes it so hard.

_Tobio_

_It’s hard on the tongue. Not like Kei or Koshi or Daichi._

And for the first time in a long time, Kageyama’s mad at something that does not involve volleyball.

.

So, shit finally goes down a week and a half after. Our boys have barely talked to each other (because Kageyama wants to be difficult) and Hinata has no choice but to wait it out. Because he did say something really stupid. On his defense though, the words just escaped him. He wasn’t _planning_ on saying it.

_I meant it for like sex and stuff!_

He cringes every time he remembers it. More so when he realizes that no, Kageyama probably does not see him in _that_ way. Maybe he just imagined their whole episode last month. Maybe it was meant to be something more platonic.

Maybe Kageyama’s not attracted to him.

Alas, such thoughts circle in Hinata’s mind. And thus it is a surprise when, at one moment he’s laughing with Daichi about a joke Koshi said, and the next he’s being dragged by a very angry Kageyama into the supply closet.

Everyone in the gym closes their mouth so quick Hinata was sure he heard their jaws snap close.

“What the hell Kageyama?!” Hinata shouts when Kageyama closes the door, leaving them in the dark.

Kageyama doesn’t turn on the light.

“We were about to go practice!”

“Say it again”

“What?”

“Say it again”

Hinata pauses, because Kageyama’s voice is too… calm. And it’s scary. He thinks of turning on the lights, but he can’t move. It’s like he’s pinned by Kageyama’s stare, although he can’t actually see him.

“K-Kageyama?”

He hears footsteps approaching him. And they’re slow, measured.

Tap

Tap

Tap

“My name, say it again”

Okay, let’s just say guys, that Hinata’s brain starts malfunctioning right about then. His mouth opens, then it closes again. Because damn does he know where this is going. He’s read enough yaoi manga to know where this is going (don’t judge ya’ll, he’s new to this whole gay thing. He needs guidance).

Tap

Tap

“Say it”

Hinata’s breath hitches, and he screws his eyes close.

“T-Tobio?”

The word hangs in the air for what feels like an eternity.

And then

Hinata snorts.

He motherfucking snorts.

And he can’t seem to stop laughing.

“O-oh my god! I knew it wouldn’t work. I-It’s just too f-funny,” he manages to say between wheezes. Because Tobio.

Tobio.

He knew it.

It's like _Gilbert._ You can't say that and not kill the mood.

Oh Jesus. Hinata feels like he’s going to die from laughing.

He’s so busy laughing his ass off that he doesn’t notice when Kageyama starts walking again, only stopping a few centimeters away from Hinata. They’re chest to chest. So close together. But Hinata’s still laughing.

Until he feels cold fingertips creeping on the side of his neck.

And yeah, he stops laughing then.

“Say it again,” Kageyama says, and it’s low. Still calm, but firm. And Hinata feels the hair at the back of his neck stand up. Kageyama’s fingers on his neck become his entire palm, and he slides lower, to Hinata’s collarbone.

“Hinata,” he warns. He goes down a bit, leaning in. He places his cheek next to the smaller boy's, and he smells like sweat, Hinata notices. Like sweat, and volleyball and _Kageyama._ And now Hinata’s heart is beating fast, and he feels like he’s going to have a heart attack because _holy shit_.

“Shoyo, say it,” Kageyama whispers in his ear. So low. The warm air sends shivers up Hinata’s spine. And yes. Hinata’s about to die. Hinata’s about to die in a supply closet from being whispered to.

“Tobio,” he murmurs, both of his hands tight in fists. His eyes screwed shut so hard he thinks it hurts. He’s trembling? Oh, he’s trembling. Kageyama’s hand goes to his hair, and he brings their faces close. Their foreheads are touching. And their noses are touching. And as Kageyama says: “Again,” Hinata can feel the soft brush of his lips. Ever so slight. And he can feel Kageyama’s breath on his skin. And now Hinata’s knees are shaking. And he’s so hot.

“T-Tobio”

At that, Kageyama gives a hum of approval. The hand that’s not holding Hinata by the hair goes to one of Hinata’s fists, slowly detangling his fingers.

“Relax, moron,” and wow does that sound sexy. Hinata nods, although he’s not relaxed at all. Because Kageyama’s _right there._ And Hinata feels like every part of him is on fire. And then, somehow, Hinata feels Kageyama smirk,

The asshole.

Hinata’s about to tell him so, but then the dumbass’ lips are on his. And they’re so warm, so soft against his. Hinata’s knees give out, and he unceremoniously falls on them to the floor. Kageyama swiftly follows.

Kageyama’s hands go to his waist for support. And then they’re there, kneeling on the floor. Kissing like mad.

Hinata’s panting, breathing so heavily he hears it resonating off the walls. But he doesn’t care, he feels like he’s floating, like he’s falling, like he’s—

And then Kageyama pulls back.

Hinata hears himself whine.

But he’ll totally deny that later.

“Uh?” He brings himself to say. Because he can’t think of words. What are those anyway. He can’t see anything in the darkness of the room, but he can hear their heavy breathing, he can feel the rise and fall of Kageyama’s chest against his, his breath on his lips, he feels anything and everything and _why the fuck isn’t Kageyama kissing him right now._

“No,” the shithead says, as he backs away a little more. Hinata’s not sure but he thinks he went forwards to catch his lips in a moment of desperation. Because Kageyama pulling away is reason for desperation.

“Uh?” Goes Hinata again.

Translation: Why in Santa Claus’ tits aren’t you devouring my mouth right now?

“You know what to say,” the sentence is breathless, but Hinata can still _hear_ the smirk on it. Oh, how he hates this fucker. But then Kageyama’s hand are going under his shirt, and Hinata can feel Kageyama tracing patterns on his waist with his thumb, and he’s gonna fucking die if-

“Tobio,” he whimpers. He actually _whimpers_. He’s rewarded by Kageyama’s lips hovering over his again, teasing.

“Tobio what?” If the lights were on, Hinata imagines Kageyama would be raising an eyebrow. Like he does when Hinata does something stupid. He wants to smack him, but his limbs aren’t working properly enough for that.

“Tobio _please”_

And that does the trick.

“Mhmm—”

Kageyama’s mouth is on his. All warm and soft and _perfect_. He holds Hinata tighter by the waist, making him gasp into his mouth, and _is that Kageyama’s tongue?_ And yes it is. And then Hinata’s moaning and whimpering and _melting_. And it’s passionate and desperate, because they haven’t been this close for more than a month. Or ever. Because their other kisses have not been like _this_.

“Tobio… Tobio,” Hinata _moans_ between kisses. He doesn’t even know he’s doing it until Kageyama pulls back enough to say,

“Does it sound right to you now?”

Hinata just nods because what the fuck is he saying?

“Better than Kei and Koshi and Daichi, right?”

Hinata nods erratically, grabbing him by the collar. “Better, way better,” because Kageyama needs to shut the fuck up and kiss him.

That’s when the doors to the supply closet burst open. A red in the face Coach yelling:

“You fucking hormonal piece of shit teenagers better get a room before I call your parents! I’m too fucking old for this shit!”

And all Hinata can remember after that is a blushing Yamaguchi giving him the thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, y'all. I just finished binging season 3 (thank u Michiamotippete for telling me about a site with no ads, crunchyroll can suck a dick) and I fucking cried yo. It was just... Jesus. I cried watching a volleyball anime (when I don't know horse crap about sports) what even is my life. I'm this close to reading the manga. (coz Kageyama's about to leave for a training camp or something and what does that mean for Hinata? Is he gonna fall behind skill wise? How is their friendship gonna be affected? I need answers.) 
> 
> And if anyone knows about good shounen anime (you know, excluding the obvious ones like Naruto, One Piece, etc.) I would so appreciate some recommendations. Haikyuu has left a gaping hole in my life.
> 
> Nice serve. (*sniffles in a corner*)


End file.
